


The Blind Lynne

by capricornhearts1203



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Based off a song called 'Lynne', Ghoststuck, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornhearts1203/pseuds/capricornhearts1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs a hand through her hair as the same feeling of cobwebs she always gets during the train rides subsides into her scalp, cold air fills the space as she pulls her red, dragon jacket over her shoulders; her breath is now seen as a cold mist as she breathes. He’s here, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Lynne.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on for the past few days.  
> Sorry for delaying updates on other stories.

She boards the afternoon train, grazing a finger over the numb, bruised skin of her arm. She winces in pain before resting down on a torn, leather seat; she coughed a bit as she now fiddled with her cane. The train kicked up a wheezed screech as it started to move down the station’s tunnel exit. She runs a hand through her hair as the same feeling of cobwebs she always gets during the train rides subsides into her scalp, cold air fills the space as she pulls her red, dragon jacket over her shoulders; her breath is now seen as a cold mist as she breathes. He’s here, as usual.  
*Three Weeks Ago*  
“Terezi!! C’mon! We’re running late! ” She shouts from across the station, “ALRIGHT HOLD ON!!” You shout back at her as you maneuver your way through the crowd with your cane clattering at people’s ankles and the stone pavement. You finally make it to your sister’s blueberry bubblegum scent and she pops you in the head; “Ok RedGlare; this is important, TODAY is important. This train is supposedly haunted by this ‘MALE SPIRIT’ called Tavros. I want to make a document of our train ride and try to catch it on film, SO DON’T MESS THIS UP FOR ME.” You give her a frustrated look before cracking your neck, “Fine, I’ll join in on your scavenger hunt; but don’t cry if you don’t find anything” The train had come up and screamed to its resting position. Vriska yanks you up onto the train that vaguely smelled of Reese’s peanut-butter cups and a mocha latte; you ignore the delicious smell due to your earlier promise not to mess anything up. Vriska takes out her camera and hands it to you; “If you smell anything or taste anything on the screen take a picture of it.” You comply with the order and find and nice seat beside a window; Vriska momentarily popping down to get her camcorder ready. Once she gets up, she hooked her prosthetic arm to the railing above her and you hear a momentary beep of the recorder turning on. The train kicks forward and the show began.


	2. Boo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you look at the camera?”

After you got used to the force you stand up and start taking pictures of where you smelled that sweet chocolate-peanut butter scent, “Got something?” Vriska calls to you as you smell the red of the camera point to you; “I smell chocolate.” A yelp was immediately heard and you fling around taking a quick three shot picture. Clicking over the view button, you run your tongue over the screen; there was something behind Vriska. “You okay?” Vriska was shaken up over something; you wipe your spit off the camera and hand it to Vriska, “I caught this.” She snatches it and gets up from sitting on the ground. The picture showed a brown silhouette of a man with what seemed to be an arm pulling her head back but as soon as Vriska looked at the last picture you took, she trembled. She was on the ground and holding the back of her head as a too-perfect brown colored face and body showed, looking straight at you and walking to the right of the camera. You lick over the screen and feel excitement run through your veins, “And no-one was behind you, right?” You ask obviously knowing the answer, “Duh!!” she keeps her camcorder focused on a particular spot, and you look to her, having this feeling to just turn the camera somewhere else. You reach out, keeping a fixated look on her even if you couldn’t actually see, and turn the camera slightly to the right and point it right at the spot she was standing before she got pulled. “What are you doing?” you were about to say something but other than your voice coming from your throat; a growly-male voice comes through, “Why don’t you look at the camera?” you smile at her even though you didn’t want to, she gulps and turns slowly to the camera to see that too-perfect silhouette of that man, a toothy, light hearted smile on his face. She jumps up, tossing the camera at you and running into another cabin; leaving a very-confused, very blind Terezi alone in the cabin with whatever scared the shit out of her, you turn forward and feel a hand graze through your hair, leaving a sickening feeling of cobwebs. You gulp harshly as you feel something sit next to you, though you felt that you should trust it; the sense of danger filled you and the want of safety became a   
need, you didn’t want anything following you home. Then, a small voice splits through the silent, harshly cold cabin…

“I’m lonely here, could we be friends?”

You caught that on the camcorder. You are definitely sure. You take in a breath; a puff of breath could be distinguished on your neck, you nervously gulp and think back when Vriska was alone up in her tree-house when you both were little kids, that’s how you became sisters, it said what she had asked you so long ago; so you answer like you remember it. “Alright, but you have to promise you won’t follow me. I don’t want my sister to die of fright.” The voice came back quite quickly, “I won’t be able to follow you anyway, I’m trapped.” You pick up the camcorder, setting it in place on your knee, “Why are you trapped?” You smell that chocolate scent much stronger now, “Could I show you?” A small hand now holds yours, seemingly if the thing had stood up, “Okay.” You pick up your things and hold the camcorder forward. The thing lead you through cabin to cabin until you reach the very last cabin, the thing takes you underneath a seat, the scent of chocolate and coffee stronger than ever.

“I died here.”


	3. Ropes Tied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My name is Tavros if you don’t remember, is your name still Neophyte?”

Sudden realization hit you that this was a part of the original train that had met a fatal crash, killing over 30 people; only one found dead at the back with a little girl in their arms, who was crying over the dismembered body of the loved one. He smiles at you and says, “So you remember.” Your mouth gaps as you are suddenly being held, “Honey! It’ll be alright! Daddy may need to go away for a while!” You are crying as you are fitted under a seat and told “Hold onto the railing sweetie! Daddy will be back!” The man ran off before a heart-breaking scream of the male came ringing through your ears and blood splattered the floor, covering your face and upper torso as the male now rolled under the seat, coughing before your squeezed into a hug and desperation to be protected as the train completely crashed as it reached the station, you woke up to find the males legs and lower torso had been crushed to bits, his neck sliced with cuts and bruises layering the both of you. You scream out “DADDY!!” before crawling out, pulling up the seat cushion and breaking off the rest of the thin metal, dragging the body of your ‘father’ out. The memory ended with you crying and holding your mouth; the ghost now touched your cheek “My name is Tavros if you don’t remember, is your name still Neophyte?” You are shocked a bit but you answer, “That’s my nickname but I’m now called Terezi.” He must’ve been thinking you’re the same little girl as beforus, so for now you’ll act like it. He smiles and wraps his arms around you, you felt tired; “Could you wake me up? I’m going to sleep for a little bit.” He holds you to his chest, “Just please come visit me whenever you have the chance.” You hold up your hand, pinkie extended “Pinkie promise.” He wraps his pinkie around yours and you drift off into sleep. The camcorder now shut off and the video saved.  
You wake up in a green shirt, with a brown Taurus symbol and purposely ripped up ends with matching pants and a little hat sat beside your head; your cane laid underneath you with what now seemed to be a dragon head piece on top, the camcorder and camera in the pockets of such pants with a sticky note on top of the seat ceiling written in red ink, reading ‘you looked uncomfortable, so I gave you my spare clothes and a little present to spiff up your cane, I hope you can make this out! }:)’ you peel it off and stick it into your pocket along with placing the hat on your head, a smile spread happily on your face. You sniff out an obvious placed pen and empty green sticky note next to the door, you write out ‘Thank you for the clothes! I can come back for my other clothes later and give you a gift too! I’ll see you tomorrow >:]’ you open the door and jump out of the cabin-car, starting to walk down the tracks.  
After pulling yourself up, you start walking out of the ‘ghost-town’ station. Only to run face first into a cop that was looking for you.


End file.
